snivsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyn'Rehk'Jyc
Kyn'Rehk'Jyc (kin-REK-jik) is a massive Gnoll cerberus, boasting three heads each with their own unique personality. Their unified form was brought about by use of dark magic, a form of magic they now believe to be the true magic. Their name is an observation of each head, from left to right. Kyn'Rehk'Jyc stands at a towering 12 feet (~366 cm) and weighs in at 810 pounds (~367 kg). Their right arm—that is, Kyn's arm—is large and extremely muscular, while the left arm—Jyc's—is weak and thin, leaving a drastic difference between both halves. They boast a rather large gut, but this hindrance is more than made up for in other ways. Control of the body is left exclusively in Rehk's care. The outer heads, Kyn and Jyc, can halt any movement of their arms by stiffening them, but cannot move them freely unless Rehk allows it. All three heads are capable of being awake simultaneously, but such occasions are reserved for times of combat. Due to this, each head can be a very heavy sleeper, and it is not uncommon for them to miss hours of conversation. When Rehk sleeps, control is left with Kyn, and in the event Kyn and Rehk both sleep, Jyc would be in control. Kyn Kyn is a clown with a sadistic sense of humor. He often cackles in the middle of his own sentences, and can almost always be seen snickering. His behavior gave rise to his roles as a head—namely, the eater and the punisher. Kyn enjoys eating, whereas the other heads share a disdain for it. Often, Kyn will be ripping meat off of someone's leg with his razor sharp teeth while Rehk is providing a speech, mutually beneficial in that they can speak while eating. Kyn is also responsible for training his arm for incredible strength. His arm alone is capable of pushing up their entire body, and when Rehk falls asleep Kyn practices to maintain this power. Kyn is the least intelligent of all the heads, and his speech is often garnished with phrases and jokes that he has picked up from others. He values his physical prowess, and often enjoys using it to break anything and anyone of which Rehk permits the destruction. Despite this, he is very loyal to his other heads, but his behavior earns him a headbutt from Rehk from time to time, after which he will frown and mellow out. Rehk Rehk, the middle head, wields most of the control within their combination, and as such is often the head that makes decisions on the cult's behalf. He is a ruthless, unwavering leader who will tolerate no weakness. Rehk is a religious individual as far as cultist activity goes, and pledges much of his decisions in the might of their deity. Rehk is the one who suggested the original fusion of their three beings be attempted. He sought to create one single leader by combining the Gnolls that were strongest in each critical area, being strength, faith, and strategy—though he was unaware that his closest friend would be one of the other two. His devotion to his ideals, though heartrending, won out over mere partnership, and he decided to follow through with the plan in spite of it. Rehk is smarter than the average Gnoll, as members of their cult tended to be, and smarter than Kyn, but he realized he could not compare to Jyc once they had achieved combination. He always consults her when making decisions, never daring to make an incorrect choice. His weakness is in his care for her, and he still harbors regret for involving her in the fusion spell that risked their lives. Jyc Jyc stands out considerably from the other two heads. A quiet, composed figure, she speaks only when spoken to, and sleeps at most other times. Her hair persisted after fusion, and it often hangs in front of her face to block the light. She originally was not of the cult, but was a slave, captured from her quaint fishing village. A remarkable intellectual, her cyan eyes always appear to be scanning, searching, and plotting. Jyc was taken captive at the age of 17. She did not suffer the same fate of other female captives; rather, she was granted her own life by Rehk, and given a spot within their society as per his request. She expressed a quiet gratitude for his intervention, but she could not forgive the actions of the clan. Rehk, well aware of the ordeal, kept her close and educated her on the strength of black magic, to which she took a particularly keen interest. She continued to exercise her mind and practice spells before her master, impressed by her intellect, nominated her as the top candidate for Strategy. Jyc is fully capable of utilizing the dark arts with so much as a flick of the wrist. Her almost constant meditation provides her with the necessary energy to cast an abundance of spells at a moment's notice, and the ability to strategize at an unfathomably high level. Quotes (tbc)